Scrapbook
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: These are stories that I forgot or lost the plot to so I decided to put all of them up in this scrapbook/collection type of thing. If someone wants any of them or think that you can figure something out for them just ask alright?
1. The Spartan Lover

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Percy Jackson, it makes me sad**

Shocked silence was all that was heard in the throne room. None of them knew who held the sky to help them against Atlas as well as keep Zoe Nightshade alive, when fate claimed she was supposed to die. Now the fates are claiming either her immortality or her life,

"The Spartan's warrior is supposed to be the hero of the prophecy. We cannot allow Thalia Grace to reach sixteen. It is too earlier for the war." Clotho, a small girl, the life weaver announced.

None watched as Hades paled, when he came to the winter solstices he didn't think it was for this to happen. Not one of the council Olympians knew about his adopted son, no one knew that the last Spartan demigod was biologically Poseidon's son and his adopted one. The one ultimate warrior that kept them safe through the last two thousand and five hundred years from their own self-destruction. The three sisters watched as Hades had his panic attack before turning to Apollo,

"they will need a quest to the forgotten one," Lachesis, the middle woman, the dealer, the disposer of lots for man called out.

Immediately Apollo's eyes glowed green like his oracle and a raspy voice escaped his gaping mouth:

 _The place where Spartan's son_

 _Lays sleeping where there is none_

 _But one and standing stone_

 _With lion's cloth and club of bone_

 _The huntress' heart slumbers_

 _Where the broken trusted lumbers_

Hades paled even further if that was possible. He knew his son fell in love with the black-eyed girl standing in front of them before she was a huntress but still, the fact that he took his rest THERE. No one had been to that spot in almost a century.

"the huntress' heart? Does that mean Artemis is supposed to go on this quest?" Athena inquired.

"ah that lines deals with you, young Zoe Nightshade, it seems your choice was stolen when that quest was issued," Acropos, an old women with shears in her hands, the ender, the cutter of life. They slowly faded back to their spot in the universe watching waiting to cut the cord once more.

"he's alive," a whisper broke the stifling silence. Many turned to see Zoe Nightshade, no longer outline in silver but looking rather normal, near tears. All the people in the room realized what had happened, she was no longer immortal and a normal titan girl. She'd have to go camp half-blood, she swiftly looked to hades before demanding to know where he was.

Hades sighed, "don't tell me you don't recognize what they described. A lone man in lion's cloth and a club and standing stone or a pillar…" his voice trailed off hoping she'd finally understand what he was saying.

"the pillar of Hercules." A blonde girl gasped out, the land between the greeks and romans, a placed rumored to be both haunted by the dead soldier fighting to protect their empires reign and also protected by a strange power.

"Hercules? Cool the guy was awesome," a brown haired boy with green eyes exclaimed not noticing the disgusting look from Zoe and Artemis.

"can it orion, can you not tell this is serious." The blonde girl chastised the prick son of Poseidon.


	2. sea-green seer

**I own nothing. Don't own Percy Jackson or Sally, or Poseidon or anything that has to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

It was barely two months since they left the others. Poseidon and Sally Jackson looked at their son, Perseus, with confusion.

"I thought you loved it here, Percy." Sally thought aloud as she glanced at her husband.

Percy's sea-green eyes scanned the room, "Please I don't want to be here anymore. Please."

His voice was soft, they always thought their son was special. He always knew when bad thing happened, knew where they needed to be. They noticed he started getting fidgety when their new neighbors moved into the apartment beside theirs.

"and where should we go son?" Poseidon didn't discourage Percy from what he did, but he was confused as to why his son did it.

"home." Was Percy's only answer.

And so Poseidon called his oldest brother and informed him that they were moving back, Hades was the only other one of their family that didn't laugh at them for thinking that Percy knew things that he didn't need to know. Well Hades and percy's cousins. They began packing and were moved out by the end of the week, Thalia and Nico were excited to have their cousin back. They missed their quirky weird cousin who knew when they needed something or when they needed to stay home.

It turned out one time when Percy begged Thalia to stay home saved her from being raped by the guy she was supposed to meet up with. They saw he got arrested on the news the next morning. And Nico messed being hit by a car when percy called and told him to stay right where he was and not to move. It turned out that the driver was suicidal and planned on taking as many people with him as possible.

Hades just always knew his nephew was in touch with a place that they could never be and couldn't wait to see him with his big innocent green eyes that twitched from side to side sometimes.

It was simply three weeks after they had moved back into their old house when the news announced the deaths of a family that lived in the apartment that they left. It turned out that the neighbor who Percy was terrified of was a serial killer that they had been trying to catch for three months now. And he went into an uncontrollable rage when he found out that his newest targets had moved out and he became sloppy and got caught.


	3. Surviving High school

**Disclaimer: Owning Percy Jackson is only on my wish list not an actual reality. I own nothing, everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Warning: Nico is not gay, but still held some resentment towards Percy.**

 **Percy doesn't have any friends because he has a lot of secrets from the others in their school**

 **Leo figured out a way for demi-gods to use technology**

 **Annabeth's POV**

We planned on surprising him, we knew something happened at school, because he never talked about it much. And each time it came up he was sad and his eyes were in pain. We convinced Chiron that we need to be there for Percy. He hasn't been the same since the war the Gaea. He's quieter and actually a little smarter, I love my boyfriend but he seems to be slipping away from me. He's always there for anyone who wanted to talk to him, but he never talked to anyone else. I remember hearing something about him moving out into his own apartment, his mother said that he was having nightmares and that he left to let them sleep.

So here we are: Goode High School. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, and I all were trying to find Percy. We knew we had the exact same classes as him expect for our elective but he wasn't anywhere for us to find him. As we walked into our first block, English, I saw Percy sitting in the far corner next to the window. Head-buds from his ears and he was looking down at the screen of an I-phone 5S. I elbowed Leo who saw were I was looking before informing the others. We were about to make our way over to him when we were stopped.

"I wouldn't sit next to Jackson. He's pretty much a loner, and you wouldn't want to be associated with him being new and all. My name is Richey Baggards, football captain." A dude with sandy blonde hair and plain brown eyes looked us up and down.

Jason had to hold Thalia back while Piper held Nico back, they despised anyone who messed with their cousin. It was kind of cute and relieving when Thalia and Nico got together. Thalia helped Nico get over his anger towards Percy and they got a lot closer than anyone thought they would. It came as a shock to everyone when Thalia quit being Artemis' lieutenant to be with Nico. But they worked well together just like me and Percy. But why wouldn't Percy tell us about this?

"Look dude, we don't honestly care. He looks lonely if you ask me, so I think we can sit with whoever we want." Leo glared at the Baggards dude.

He shrugged his shoulders, "go ahead, it's your social life. But you won't get him to talk to you. He doesn't talk to anyone."

I looked back to the others. And could see the same thing on all of their faces confusion, we all knew Percy didn't talk a lot even before all this shit happened and he was eleven he was more of an observer and not a talker unless he was trying to figure something out about you, then he wouldn't shut up and talk and ask as many questions as possible. But this isn't normal for my boyfriend, the bad thing was our teacher told us to take a seat at the front so that we could introduce ourselves, although when we did Percy never looked up or take his head-buds out of his ears.

I watched as several of us looked back especially when the teacher went back to Percy and asked him a question. The teacher always seemed to be happy to let Percy do his own thing after getting an answer from him, I was so confused I wondered what was going on. Though I couldn't let it distract me from my education, but I would find out sooner or later what was going on.


End file.
